Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid
in denmark on the sea is Eric with Grimsby and his sheepdog Max who talk about Merpeople under the sea is the merman ruler King Triton and his crab advisor Sabastain annoucing a concert but Ariel is missing a mermaid named Ariel with her fish friend Flounder are swimming in a boat and find treasure but a hungry shark attacks them but they escape and head to the surface meanwhile the Gummi Bears arrive and change into merbears and meet Ariel and Flounder and a seagull named Scuttle who explains the human things to them but suddenly Ariel remembers the concert and swims home but two eels Flotsom and Jetsem who work for Ursula spot them and Spinster the evil sea spider knows that the Gummi Bears are with her and they plot to use them as Tritons undoing at the palace Triton upbraids Ariel but after hearing she has been to the surface he gets angry warning to never do that again and she swims away unhappy Triton than feels terrible about it and leaves Sabastain to keep an eye on her but Ariel dreams of life on land and spots a ship passing by on the ship she sees Eric and Max and falls in love but a hurricane comes destroying the ship but Ariel rescues Eric and Ursula and Spinster have new plans meanwhile in atlantica Ariel is daydreaming and King Triton gets supiscous and Sabasatin sings under the sea to let Ariel know that the sea is better than land but Ariel swims off with Flounder and the Gummi Bears folow but suddenly Sabastain accidently spills the beans at the grotto Ariel looks at her human treasure but King Triton finds out and destroys them with his magic trident and Ariel starts crying and Triton feeling terrible leaves but Flotsom and Jetsem tell Ariel that Ursula make her dreams come true so she follows them to her grotto and Sabastain Flounder and the Gummi Bears go after them at the grotto Ursula makes a deal with Ariel she will give her a poiton to make her human and if Eric kisses her before sunset on the third day she will permanently remain human if not she will change back into a mermaid become Ursulas prisoner so she makes the deal changing into a human so Sabastain Flounder and the Gummi Bears take her to shore and Scuttle shows up seeing that Ariel is now human but has no voice she is then welcomed into Erics castle taking a bath but Sabastain encounters the Chef Louie who chases him around the kitchen and than she goes to bed meanwhile in atlantica King Triton tells his folks to search for Ariel still feeling terrible for what he had done the next day Ariel and Eric go on a trip through the den mark village and on a romantic boat on the lake and flamingos frogs turtles and pellicans join in for the song kiss the girl but before they can kiss Flotsom and Jetsem tip them over and Ursula seeing this decides to take matters into her hands and so does Spinster they change their selves into humans and head for shore as Vanessa she places a spell on Eric hypnotises him to marry her next day Scuttle announces the wedding to Ariel Sabastain Flounder and the Gummi Bears and flies off and Ariel seeing Eric with another woman is heartbroken and Scuttle flies by and sees Vanessa talking about her evil plan to rule the seven seas seeing that she is Ursula amd knowing that Spinster is helping her so he flies back to warn the others he tells them that Eric is marrying Ursula in disguse and the Gummi Bears get shocked to know that Spinster is working for Ursula so they leap into action head to sea and Sabastan swims to tell King Triton about this and Scuttle rounds up the rest of the animals that swim after the ship at the ship Scuttle and the rest attack Vanessa and unhooking the necklas and Ariel gets back her voice but Vanessa changes into Ursula and grabs Ariel and Spinster reveals her true looks and captures the Gummi Bears in the sea Triton confronts Ursula ordering her to release Ariel but she tells him that they made a deal Triton shoots his trident at Ursula but is not able to break the contract so he signs it instead taking Ariels place as soon as he does he turns into a small creature and Ursula gets both the crown and the trident and high fives Spinster but Eric using the harpoon hits Ursula with it on the arm so she sends Flotsom and Jetsem after him but Sabastin and Flounder smack and pinch Flotsom and Jetsem and the Gummi Bears fight Spinster and send her on a spin far away from the sea and the tridents zaps Flotsom and Jetsem but Ursula becomes giantic creating a sea storm laughing evily but Eric sees a ship wreck and uses it and it runs right into Ursula and kills her she sinks to the bottom of the sea taking the shipwreck with her and Triton is back to normal and he sees how unhappy Ariel is and learns that not all humans are bad so he changes her into a human the next day Ariel and Eric are married and sail away happily and the Gummi Bears head back to gummi glen the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films